The invention relates to a color filter array and a flat display device using the same, and more particularly, to a color filter array capable of implementing full color with improved light-emitting efficiency and color coordinate values from a mixed light of blue and red, and an organic light-emitting display device.
Further, the invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device in which a light-emitting layer can be easily formed, and the color coordinate values of the light-emitting layer do not vary severely according to the driving voltage and current density.
As a method of implementing full color in a flat display device, particularly, an organic light-emitting element, generally, a 3-color light-emitting method, a color filter method, and a color conversion method are well known. The 3-color light-emitting method uses the respective Red (R), Green (G), Blue (B) light sources to emit red light, green light, and blue light, the color filter method splits light primarily from a white colored light-emitting source through a color filter into red light, green light, and blue light, and the color conversion method splits light from a blue light-emitting source into red light, green light, and blue light using a color conversion material (phosphor) instead of a color filter.
The 3 color light-emitting method has a problem in that the lifespan of any one color determines the lifespan of the entire system, the color filter method has a problem in that the amount of light is decreased since white color is absorbed into a color filter, and the color conversion method has a problem in that a color conversion material is excited by blue light, thereby reducing contrast.
A color light-emitting device is disclosed in FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram of a conventional color light-emitting device. The device includes a red filter for converting blue light and green light from white light to red light and transmitting only red light, and a green filter for converting blue light from white light to green light and transmitting only green light. However, the color light-emitting device has problems in using three wavelengths in which the light-emitting efficiency and color purity of red light is not good, the variation of color coordinate values of the 3 color light-emitting sources is severe, and its manufacturing process is complex.